


Initium enim omnis

by AAJurado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Past, Godric is a Metamorphmagus, Helga is a very powerful witch, Multi, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rowena is a half Veela, Salazar is a powerful dark wizard, Witch Hunters, accidental magic, accidental murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAJurado/pseuds/AAJurado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every story has a beggining, no matter how big or small.<br/>This is the beggining of Hogwarts, and it all starts with four powerful people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initium enim omnis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first Harry Potter story, I've always loved the founders, so I decided to make this.  
> I hope you enjoy it, :)  
> Love,  
> Abby

Helga run swiftly through the woods, it wasn’t much of a surprise, seeing where she came from and what kind of things she was accustomed to endure. Here barefoot feet ached from the exercise, but she couldn’t stop just now, they were chasing her and any indication of surrender could be fatal.

Her long blonde hair shinned with the sun, and her pale skin seemed to glitter. Her big blue eyes were full with determination and her full pink lips frowned. She was a beautiful sight, she had a lot of suitors back with her group, and they would watch her while the girls danced around the boys, calling then, inviting them, like a siren’s song. She would have gotten a very good marriage, if she had stayed with them. But her Kale nature was much stronger then most, she couldn’t stay in one place for too long, not even her group, she had traveled alone, thinking she wouldn’t need any help. She had after all, _her powers._

They had appeared for the first time when she was very young, and very angry indeed.

_“Momma! Please leave my momma.” she screamed, but no one seemed to listen, her mother was being tied to a stake, her mother was about to die._

_“Delilah Hufflepuff you are charged with the sin of witchcraft, do you by any means confess your sins?” The priest spoke with disgust, her mother stood silently, a white dress covered her pale skin, and her dark hair gave her an air of power, of will._

_The priest, made a gesture, and the stake was soon in flames. Her mother screamed in pain, her hair burning, her life fading._

_“Momma! Please!” Helga screamed, but no one listened, she cried, she screamed again. “Momma!” Her mother closed her eyes, the screams stopped. “Momma!”_

_Helga was filled with anger, her skin felt on fire, she was burning, the flames burned her from the inside out, escaped through her fingerprints. She felt powerful, she felt unstoppable. She wanted them to suffer, to suffer like her mother had. She wanted them to scream, she wanted them to cry. **She wanted them to burn.**_

_The power exploded, filling the town. Helga screamed. Her limp felt like they were on fire. She was on fire, but not just her, it was the whole town. It burned, the people run, the children cried. But Helga felt no pain. She looked down at her hands and she saw the flames. She had spread them. Soon she began to fill weak, her little body giving up._

_She fell to the floor and slept. The last thing she heard was a little girl’s cry._

After that Helga had woken up to see the town in ashes. No survivors.

She went into the forest and walked for days, until the Kale found her and made her one of her own. She soon realized that controlling fire wasn’t her only power. She could move things with her mind, and if she concentrated she could read people’s thoughts. The strange man of the group, _Galder_ , taught her medicine, he told her that she could use her powers to help, and that’s what she did.

That’s what putted her in this situation.

After leaving the Kale, she started traveling, town from town, curing people or simply helping. But after a while she started getting noticed. _Hunted_. The hunters called her _pyromaniac._ They knew they couldn’t burn her, so she was threat. A bigger threat than others.

And now she was running for her life. She saw the lights of the town, she run faster. She could hear the barks of the dogs, ready to kill her; she had to get to safety.

With one last effort she got into town. She grabbed her bag tightly and camouflaged with the people.

“The witch! She went this way!” The hunters screamed and run to the left. She continued her way, and was soon enough seeing the church. A white building stood proudly, it wasn’t as magnificent as other she had seen, but it was the only one where she could rest. She opened the heavy doors and entered.

“Father Dahl?” She asked.

“Helga! Oh Child! You are back; I thought you were not coming.” He said. Father Dahl was a robust man, with disagreeable factions, but he was kind at heart and he wanted to help her, to help people of her kind.

“I got caught up, they found my cottage.” She said sadly, it had been her only home in years.

“Oh dear! Are you alright?”

“Yes. Are the children here?” She asked quietly, as if there was someone spying on them, trying to find they’re secrets.

“Yes, the felt asleep, the little rascals.” He said with sweetness in his voice.

“How long do we have to wait until they realize there’s no evil in us?”

“Well, you can’t do that on your own.”

“No one out there is going to help, that’s for sure.” She said with anger rolling in her voice.

“Maybe there’s someone in here who can” he said, he slowly walked away, leaving her time to think.

Helga walked to the altar, and look at the ceiling, slowly she kneeled, and for the first time in years, she prayed.

**Author's Note:**

> ddechrau'r means beginning in Welsh, where the story will be taking place.  
> The Kale (also Kalá, Valshanange) are a group of Romani people in Wales. Many claim to be descendants of Abram Wood, who was the first Romani to reside permanently and exclusively in Wales in the early 18th century, though Romanies have appeared in Wales since the 15th century.  
> Galder means Dark Magic.  
> Helga is a muggleborn, her mother wasn't a witch at all, she was just a woman that knew medicine.  
> Helga is a pyromantic, which means that she can control fire.  
> Helga means blessed, which is why I wanted to give her multiple powers.


End file.
